The Return
by nightchild81
Summary: This is a Story that follows the events that happen in Eclipse. Based on the information given in the first chapter of Breaking Dawn, I decided to change it a little to the way I want it to be. I hope u like it PS. If you're on Team Jacob, you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyey does, and she rocks.**

I run to Edward, I look in his eyes and see pain, defeat.

"This is the last time I can hold you, don't leave me."

"Nothing is gonna happen to you, you're gonna live forever, you're gonna change me." I looked at his marble face, and I know no one, even me is going to believe that lie.

"I never thought it could end this way for me, I can't leave you." Edward only looked me, it seemed like he was only paying attention to me and no one else.

"Edward..." I finally realized that this was real, Edward is not going to be with me anymore. There's no way he is going to defeat that vampire. John already killed all of the Cullens like it was nothing. Edward is the last Cullen alive.

"Why is this happening, why do you have to go. I don't want you to leave me, I love you." as if saying these words were going to bring him back to me, keep him from going to fight John.

"I love you Bella, I always did and always will." He held my hand is his, as I reached down towards his lips, he pressed my hands to his, this kiss reminded me of all the time we had together. Just like the kiss before he left me. Tears started falling down my face, I couldn't think anymore I wanted time to stop and I would hold him in my arms forever. Suddenly his lips froze on mine, and his hand slipped away from mine. He rose to his feet and held me in his arms.

"I promise I'm going to come for you, and change you. I love you too much to leave you." Edward pecked me on the cheeks and before I could say anything that could keep him with me longer he was gone. I was left in front of my empty house alone in the cold rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.**

I'm freaking out, no that's not good enough. I'm going to die if I don't see Edward and make sure that John didn't hurt him or worst...I can't even bring myself to think about that word. I've been trying as hard as I can to distract myself. Going with my normal daily routine, heading down to La Push, going to Billy's, worrying about Jacob. Now I'm sitting on my couch, with the T.V. on but I'm not paying any attention to it. I was too busy remembering the last time I've seen Jacob.

I was interrupted by the door bell. I got up to open the door, the minute the door was opened the smell of burned flesh made its way through the door. Edward killed John. Oh my God. I was so relieved, Edward killed John and he would be coming home to me. I could hold him in my arms agin, hear his beautiful voice, and touch his cold perfect skin. Then why isn't he here? What is he still doing in the woods? And why is Seth standing in my door way with a torn face?

"Bella, I'm...I'm sorry. But we couldn't cross over the treaty line. Then Sam said we have to go and help, but we were too late. By the time we got there, it was over. There was pieces of flesh all over the ground. I'm so sorry about Edward." The words were going in but not registering in my brain. There's no reason to apologize, John was an enemy that killed all the people that I loved. I'm happy that he's dead. Then that last sentence finally sunk in, I've jumped to conclusions, Edward didn't kill John it was the other way around.

Edward.

My Edward gone.

Edward is dead.

I hope you liked this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Its been two months since Edward died, I thought that I would have followed him. With all the Cullens gone I have no one left. I go down to La Push to visit Billy everyday, and every time I knock on the door I expect someone else to open the door. But it's always Billy. I walked up to the old house: my second home. Billy opened the door for me right away, we said our hellos, and I took a seat. Seth came out of the kitchen and came over to sit next to me.

"Hey Bella." Seth has grown so much this past year. After Jacob ran away, Seth was in second command. I've gotten so used to him these past couple of months, since he was the only source to give any news on Jacob. But there was never any. Jacob mastered blocking out his thoughts from the rest of the pack, so no one knew where he is, or if he was okay.

"Anything new, still blocking you out?" I knew what my answer would be, but I never gave up. And every time I asked I hoped for another answer, I wanted Seth to tell me "yes Jacob is coming home" but I knew that this was my imagination.

"It's that or he hasn't been transforming, which is something that Jake won't give..." Seth's phone rang.

"Hello... No I haven't shifted since ... Okay, no I'll be there. ..Five minutes." Seth hung up his phone and ran out the door. I ran after him through the open door.

"Seth, what happened?" Please don't let anyone else be hurt.

"They found him, they found Jacob."


	4. Chapter 4

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope u guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyey does, and she rocks.**

I don't know how long I stood frozen in front of Billy's door. I felt a hand on my elbows pulling me inside. I couldn't think, Jacob was out there, he was near me. My heart started pounding so fast I thought it would jump out of me. I don't know what to do. My mind decided, I ran out the door toward my Mercedes. I put the key in the ignition, seconds later I was flying through the street. I had no idea where they found Jacob, so I have no idea where to go.

Think.

Where would the pack go?

Emily.

The second her name popped in my head, I made a fast u-turn and headed toward Emily's house. I don't think I ever drove this fast before, I was hitting 80, but it didn't feel fast enough. I pressed a little harder on the gas pedal, and my car rushed forward like a bullet. I was in front of Emily's house two minutes later. I ran out of the car towards the door.

"Emily. Open the door, it's Bella." Come on hurry up.

"Bella. It's nice to see you, come in. How are you feeling?"

"Im fine. Where's Sam?"

"I don't know. He left about 20 minutes ago, he didn't say where he was going. Sounds like its serious."

"It is. I was with Seth, he got a phone call and ran out the door. He told me that the pack found Jacob." I still couldn't believe that there's a chance for Jacob's return. But I didn't want to get my hopes up. Seth said they found him, he didn't say anything about Jacob coming back.

"Sam didn't say anything. Sit, we'll wait for them together." Emily could be so patient and calm, I knew I wasn't patient at all.

"Do you want some hot chocolate."

"No. Thanks." even though I could use some, I wasn't in the mood for eating or drinking.

We sat there for what seemed like forever. Every few minutes I'd get up and start pacing, go outside to look for someone from the pack. I had just came back in, when I heard the door open.

"Emily? Oh, hi Bella." Sam walked in, he looked tired like he hasn't slept for days

"I'm right here." Emily came out of the back room, and he took her in his arms. After he let her go, he turned around knowing that I had some questions for him.

"Where's Jake." That's all I wanted to know.

"Canada."

"Oh. Where is he going?" I thought he was close by.

"I think he's coming here. I can't be sure, he wasn't really thinking about what he was going to do. The second I heard him in my head I called the rest of the pack. I asked him where he was, he told me he's is Canada I'm not sure where exactly but he's far from Washington."

I sat down knowing that Sam had nothing else to say. Should I got back to Billy's just in case Jacob shows up there? I want to know where he's been. Why he left? I decided it was better for me to go back home to Charlie. I got up told Sam and Emily that I was leaving, and headed to my car. Sam followed me. It looked like he had something say, but not in front of Emily.

"Bella."

"What is it."

"The reason Jacob is coming back is because he misses his family. All his thoughts were of Billy...and you." Sam knows how to make me feel so much_ better._

"Do you know when exactly he'll be here?" I was being pushy, but I had to know.

"From where he is, I give him a day or two. He's planning on stopping along the way." It hit me. The whole in my chest that Jacob left behind started aching.

"I better head home before Charlie gets worried." I wanted to get away from here. I don't know why, but I had to leave.

Sam nodded, and headed back towards his house.

I started my car and headed to Charlie's house. As soon as I was on the road, the memories came crashing down on me. The first time I went to La Push with my school friends. I remembered walking on the beach with Jacob. All the times we spent in his garage working on his Rabbit and the motorcycles. The first kiss we shared. Then the "missing" flyers. The worst memory of all, because I knew it was my fault. It was my fault that Jake ran away, but he's coming back. But I didn't know how long he'll be staying.

I found my self in front of my house. I got out of the car and headed inside. Charlie was waiting for me inside with a box of pizza on the table and a smile on his face.

"Hi dad." he looked happy.

"Did you hear the good news?" Billy probably called him and told him about Jake.

"Are you talking about Jake?" he nodded. "Yeah. I was at Billy's house and he told me." I couldn't tell my dad the whole story. Billy told him a police station in California called and said they found him. So I stuck with that version, instead of the real story.

I headed upstairs to my room, I had to get some sleep. But when I lay on my bed I realized it wasn't going to be easy falling asleep. I was thinking about Edward. I missed him so much, I needed him by my side. It's easier for me to think about him now without any pain. It still hurts, but not as much as before. I drifted off with Edward's lullaby playing im my head.

**What did u guys think? Tell me what u expect Jacob to act like. Will he forgive Bella for leaving him and going to Edward? OR. Will he be happy to see her?**

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyey does, and she rocks.**

When I woke up Charlie was already gone. I went down stairs thinking about what happened last night. I put a pop tart in the toaster and sat waiting. Edward never liked what I ate, he thought it was gross. When the phone rang I've just started crying. I wiped my eyes and picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella, it's Seth." I haven't talked to him since he left Billy's house.

"Hey, what's up?"

"We're having a party today, it's Leah's Birthday. Can you make it? It's on the beach" I don't think so, Leah and I don't get along.

"I don't think Leah wants me to come." Leah blamed me when Jake ran away.

"Actually, you're wrong. She was happy when she found out that we found Jake, so she told me to invite you. I already asked Charlie, but he said he couldn't make. You have no other choice."

"Fine. What time?" I glance at the kitchen clock, it was 11:30.

"You can come at one if you wanna help us set up. If not then the party is at five."

"I don't mind helping, see you in a few.?

"Thanks Bella, Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and headed upstairs. I was looking through my closet for something to wear when I remembered that I need to buy Leah a gift. I threw a pair of jeans and a shirt on, grabbed my wallet and headed to my car. It was a really nice day, it was 84 and the sun was out. No rain. I parked in front of the store, and went in. I went to the accessories stand, I started looking at different bracelets, necklaces, and some lockets. I picked the first locket I liked and headed to the cashier.

"Bella!" I looked past the person in front of me and saw Angela's familiar face.

"Hi Angela, you're working here?"

"Yeah, it's nice. How have you been?"

"Okay, you?" I gave her the locket. She scanned it and I gave her the money.

"I'm fine. It was nice seeing you. Bye."

"You too. Bye"

I went back to the car and drove back home. I went upstairs, looked for some tape and gift wrap for the present. I sat on my bed trying to figure out how to wrap the present. I decided that it looked fine, so I got up to get ready. I picked out black jeans, and my lavender blouse that I bought last week. I ripped the tag off and put it on, I went to my bathroom to put some makeup on. When I was done I went to call Charlie. He said that Seth called him, he told me to have fun.

I got into my car and drove to the beach. When I arrived there it looked like they already started preparing for the party. I looked for a familiar face until I saw Quill.

"Hi Quill." he turned around and put his hand up for a high five.

"Hey Bella." I had to stand on my tippy toes, but I still couldn't reach.

"Are you still growing?" he shrugged.

"Lets go see if they need help."

"Right behind you."

The rest of the pack was here, Billy, and Emily were here too. The only person missing was Jake. We all spent the nest couple of hours setting up the beach trying to make it fit for a birthday party. When people started coming, the party started. I stayed a little, but I decided to go for a walk. I missed walking on the beach, it was great way to think of every thing that happened those past days.

As I walked and left the party behind me. I remembered the first time I met Jake, when he told me the story about the vampires and werewolves. I didn't realize what I was doing, but I was looking for the log-our log-the one Jake and I found. I stood in front of it, but I turned around and kept walking. I kept walking away from the log-away from the memories. I figured the sun would be setting soon, so I walked back. This time when I came by the log I went to sit down. Every thought I had of Jake was flooding my head. I really missed him. I wish he would come back and stay. Would he want to stay? Would he even want me?

I was crying again. I wiped my eyes quickly when I saw a tall shadow on the sand. It looked like it was one of the pack.

"Seth?"

No answer.

I turned around to see who it was. My heart stopped.

_Jake._

**_So Jacob is back. How's he going to act? Will he take Bella in his arms OR blame her for his misery._**

**_Im not gonna get another chapter in until Wednesday. Sorry but I have a lot of thins I have to do first._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR. REVIEW_**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that I haven't updated the story for such a long time. But I'm gonna try to get some chapters in. **

**I don't own the characters, only the plot.  
**

I was crying again. I wiped my eyes quickly when I saw a tall shadow on the sand. It looked like it was one of the pack.

"Seth?"

No answer.

I turned around to see who it was. My heart stopped.

Jake.

I got up, but I didn't know what to do. I froze in spot. I couldn't believe my eyes. Jacob was standing right in front of me. And all I did was just cry. I've been waiting for Jake to come back since he left, and now that he's here I don't know waht to do. He looked right at me, i opened my mouth trying to tell him that I missed him. But i couldn't. What was wrong with me?

"Bella?" he looked at me. His voice sent a shiver down my spine. I looked at him one more time making sure that i wasn't imagining all of this. Then I was in his arms. All I could hear, was Jake's voice.

"It's okay Bella, I'm here." I didn't realize that I was crying. Jacob was holding me, trying to comfort me. I had to make myself stop crying, I wanted to ask him if he was mad at me. I backed away and looked at him. He didn't look mad, he looked happy.

"Bella, why are you crying?"

"I missed you." That's all I could manage to say. I was back in his arms again. He was so much taller than before. He bent down, until his eyes were leveled with mine. His face was close to mine. I could feel warmth coming off him. His breath was warm aganist my face. Then his lips came down on mine. He was kissing me, and I was kissing him back. His hand was feeling it's way down my waist, he pulled me closer to his body. My hands were around his neck, pulling him even closer to me. He left a trial of kisses on my neck, then he stopped and pulled away. The look on him face was full of passion and longing.

"I've missed you too." He took my arms and pulled me closer. I put my hand around his waist. He kissed my hair. "Let's go let everyone know that I'm back.....and I'm not leaving again."

We walked back to Leah's party hand in hand. All of my thoughts of the last few months were gone. The only thing that i was thinking about now, is that Jake wasn't mad at me, and he would never leave me.

**I know it's kinda short, but I'm working on it. I hope you like. please comment. If I don't get any comments then there's no need to finish the story.**


End file.
